


Harlequinade

by Vixxy_Miles



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Attempted Murder, Bad Writing, Bitter Laughing, Blood, Blood and Violence, Crying, Depression, Flashbacks, Flirting, Hot Chocolate, I ship Suselle so, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kris isn't okay, Love Confessions, Male Kris (Deltarune), Minor Noelle Holiday/Susie (Deltarune), Missing Persons, Multi, Nobody trust him, Non-Sexual Intimacy, OOC Ralsei, OOC Susie, POV Multiple, Panic Attacks, Possession, Post-Deltarune, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ralsei is taller than Kris, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Susie has good parents, Susie is a cinnamon roll in this story now, Susie's parents are NOT abusive, The knight is an ass, Torture, Trans Male Character, Verbal Kris (Deltarune), hey kris is 4'9", like at all, platonic susie and lancer, positivity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixxy_Miles/pseuds/Vixxy_Miles
Summary: Kris and Susie go to visit Ralsei and Lancer finally! Also, Jevil and the former King Of Spades are finally unaffected from the Knight! Good for them! Also, Clover and Seam are here too.But, suddenly, the castle is breached by a strange army, and of the eight comrades, who are Kris, Susie, Ralsei, Lancer, King, Jevil, Seam, and Clover, half of the group are taken by this strange army, whom belong to the Knight themself.It's up to Susie, Ralsei, King, and Jevil to save the friendly foursome from the Knight.But the farther they try to get, more things begin to confuse them.(Note: This includes the following groups; Kris x Ralsei, Seam x Jevil, King and Clover, Platonic Susie and Lancer.This will be an angsty fanfiction with some violence in graphic detail, so if violence makes you squeamish, read at your own risk)





	Harlequinade

**Author's Note:**

> I had this thought roaming around my mind so I made this dumb stupid thing that is kinda based off The Greatest Showman and that one Jevil comic made by Smieska_Arts on Tumblr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fun Gang's visit to the castle goes horribly wrong. 
> 
> Finally, Ralsei gets a chance to assert himself.

~Ralsei POV~

I felt strangely bittersweet. Bitter in a sense that its been busy with helping Lancer tend to the castle. Sweet in a sense that the servants have decided to start taking care of it for us. Even then, I still felt that a part of me was missing. 

Walking back to my castle, I longed to see those two marvelous heroes again. 

Susie. Goodness, what a person. She seemed so fickle about her personality. One moment, she's nice, the other moment, she's not. I'm sure that she's grateful to have Lancer as a friend. 

Kris. God, Kris was strange. Despite being a leader, he's shy and reclusive. I'm left wondering why he's like this. Well, it's been a few weeks, he seemed to come out of his shell a little more. Heck, he even started making small talk with me and Susie, which was rather unlike him. 

I started making up scenarios in my head. If Kris was kidnapped for an unknown reason, who would be a substitute leader?

... 

It would be Susie. I can trust Susie more than I can trust myself. 

Finally, I sit in my favorite chair, waiting for nothing to come. 

Until I heard a soft knock at my door. 

Could it be them? 

Standing up shakily, I go to open the door, but then I realize, I forget to put my hat on. Despite the fact that they have seen me without it on, I'm still self-conscious. Besides, it empowers me. Sliding my hat back on, I finally go to open the door. 

Opening the door, I gasp in amused delight. You know those scenes in movies where people take a log and try to break the door open using that log? Susie tried doing that, but because there wasn't a tree, she used Kris instead. Thankfully, neither of them were hurt. I take into consideration that both of their hair is soaked. 

"You guys looked like you spent a half hour in the pouring rain!" I commented with a little dash of salt. Susie, not realizing that she had dropped Kris to the ground, replied, "We did spend half an hour in the pouring rain."

"Nevermind that, come inside! You two could catch colds that way. Especially you, Kris." Kris simply shrugged. "Whatever it took to get here, I guess."

I had tossed two towels towards the duo. Quickly, they dried themselves off. "So, how do you guys feel about heading to Lancer's castle?" I asked them. Kris simply nodded, while Susie yelled "Hell yeah! I wanna see Lancer again!" Her voice began to get quiet. I knew immediately what she was thinking about. 

"Yes, Susie, I'm baking the cakes right now, it's gonna take a while before they are finished, however." I told her, she seemed disappointed. "Crud. Better visit Lancer now, then."

After they were both done drying their hair, we embarked to Lancer's kingdom. 

~Demo POV~

"Sir Calibrus, it seems as if the final three warriors are arriving at the castle!" A Rudinn Rivet had told the Knight. The Knight was polishing his halberd when he had heard the news. "Alright then, here is the procedure. We will ambush the castle when our victims have all arrived. Once the victims at the castle are lost in the calamity, we will pacify half of those that are useful. One Spade candidate, one Club suitor, one Diamond successor, and one Heart nominee. Is the situation clear? 

The Rudinn Rivets and the Hypno Hathys nodded. The Knight continued. "We will have them do some things that they are unskilled at. If they refuse to oblige..."

"We will have to enthrall them."

At this statement, all of the Rudinn Rivets and Hypno Hathys began to cheer, getting themselves wound up for the events to come. 

~Susie POV~

We finally arrived at the reunion. Many more people than I had anticipated were there. There was Lancer, obviously, Clover, King, Seam, and even Jevil. Jevil looked awfully sane today. "OH, WELCOME BACK, NEW FRIENDS!" He singsonged, turning away from his conversation with Rouxls. Ralsei decided to wave to him. While the goat looked at Kris, Kris kind of turned away.

I glance over at Clover and the King having a conversation about Lancer's kingdom. "So, do you three believe that my son is doing a fabulous job at running this kingdom?" The King asked the triplets. "He's doin' a fantabulous job!" "About as good as YOUR control!" "S-she means before you were posessed." I'm sure that Clover meant that in a nice way. She's constantly arguing with herself. Thinking to myself for a few seconds, I went up to Clover. 

"Hey, Clover." She looked over to me upon hearing her name. Only the enthusiastic one responded. "Oh, hello Susie! What's up!" She asked me. I continued. "Do people ever have a hard time addressing one of you?"

The bashful one replied this time. "U-usually, it's hard for them and us as w-well. Why are you asking?" Finally, I jumped up with excitement. "I was thinking of seperate names for you three! And I have a few examples!" Clover looked at eachother and nodded simultaneously. "I was thinking, the enthusiastic one's name could be Bliss, the bashful one's name could be Joan, and the firebrand's name could be Blair!"

The triplets gasped in amused delight. Nodding to eachother, the firebrand, er, Blair yelled, "Hell yeah, these names are the bomb!" "Blair, please don't use vile language." Joan interjected. 

Bliss added an afterthought. "Later in the future, we grow two more heads, an intelligent one and a sad one. What will we name them?" I never thought about heads growing. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." I told them. 

Seam and Lancer were having a discussion over worms. "How do worms take care of their kingdoms?" Lancer asked Seam. Seam replied, "Well, I am not exactly sure if worms have a kingdom of their own, young one." Lancer nodded understandingly. His manners have gotten better. 

Kris was sitting alone, as per usual. For a strange reason however, I think Kris "refused" to make eye contact with Ralsei. Everytime Ralsei looked at Kris, Kris just looked away. 

For some reason, this seemed to nag me a bit. 

I waited until nobody was looking and then I grabbed Kris's wrist and pulled him to a desolate part of the castle. "What the hell? He's making eye contact with you and you're looking away! What's your problem?!" I yelled. Kris only replied, "Please let go of me." I was confused, but I obliged. 

"There. Now, can you tell me why you won't look at Ralsei?" Kris's face flushed. Then he turned away. "That's...none of your concern." I couldn't comprehend why he wouldn't look at Ralsei, so I changed the subject.

"What do you think about Lancer running this kingdom?" I asked nonchalantly. Kris thought for a while and nodded. "He's doing good-"

Kris froze, and fixated his gaze over to one of the many windows, and with a shaky voice, he asked... 

"Are Rudinns usually yellow?"

I looked over to what Kris was looking at, and sure enough, he was looking at a yellow Rudinn. I shook my head. 

"No, they're not-"

Kris and I hear plenty of glass panes shatter. Almost simultaneously, we hear the screams of frightened people. Sending immediate danger, Kris and I rush back to the concentrated room. 

Smoke pervades the room as many Rudinns and Hathys scramble to safety while more of those yellow Rudinns and some red Hathys ambush those in the room. Clover tries her best to fend off the strangely colored Darkners, but eventually gets over powered. Kris, seeing how dark the situation was getting, tried so desperately to get everyone out of the room when a chunk of ceiling falls down on his head, knocking him out almost instantly. 

I didn't know what to do. 

The castle was falling apart at a frightening rate, not to mention the drowsy feeling I got. 

And then I heard Lancer call my name. 

"Susie!"

I whirl around to see Lancer lying on the floor, writhing in pain. Fearing for the worst, I attempt to run to Lancer, but I trip. 

I tried to get up, but due to either a heavy pacification spell or a large piece of rubble, I couldn't stay awake to find out what happened. 

Because personally, I don't know what knocked me out first.

... 

... 

... 

... 

... 

... 

... 

~Ralsei POV~  
I awake just to have the stench of ash and brimstone pervade the room. All that I hear is plenty of people crying and some others screaming. 

"Hey! Toothpaste! Over here!" Susie calls to me, only then do I see her pinned to the floor by a strangely shaped piece of rubble. Using my scarf, I pry the rubble off of Susie. "Thanks." She says with gratitude.

"Wait..." Genuine concern fills Susie's voice. "Where's Lancer!? I can't see or hear him anywhere!" The king gets startled by this remark. "M-my son?! Missing?!" A different voice called out. "WHERE IS SEAM?! I CAN'T FIND HIM ANYWHERE!! I CANNOT DETERMINE WHERE CLOVER'S WHEREABOUTS MAY BE AS WELL!!"

I knew immediately who I must consult. 

"Don't worry guys! If we work together, we can get Lancer, Seam, and Clover back! Right, Kris?"

... 

"Kris?"

No response. 

OhcrapohcrapcrapcrapCRAPCRAP. 

"Kris?! Are you there?!"

No. 

No...

NONONONONONO! 

I walk away from everyone else, just to catch my breath, but i'm unable to stifle my anger, and after angrily punching the wall with frightening force, I yell...

"GOD DAMN IT!!!"

... 

... 

...

The room remains silent after my sudden outburst. My breathing is heavy and hot tears threaten to seep from my eyes. A whimper escapes my lips. 

"No..."

Falling to my knees, I weep silently. Shaking, I don't notice Susie gently placing a hand on my shoulder. "Hey...It's gonna be okay. We'll find them." I look up at her with pleading eyes. "H-How? We didn't see where they went... How are we supposed to track them down?"

"Actually, i've seen the strangely color'd people taketh hence thy cater-cousins." Roulxs Kaard interjected. "I've wenteth yond way ere, and i knoweth how to receiveth thither."

Upon hearing this interjection, my smile only grew wider and wider. Susie didn't understand, however. "Speak English. What are you saying?" Jevil bounced up and down. "THE MAN KNOWS WHERE THEY MIGHT'VE GONE!" After hearing this, Susie got very relieved. 

"I've got a feeling that we should stock up on healing items and more things before we embark." The king added. I nodded and beckoned Susie over to me. "Susie, we should head back to my castle to get what we need." I told her. And then I realized something. "Oh, we won't be able to have the cake." 

"That's okay." She reassured me. "Saving Lancer and Kris is much more important than cake."

♠♣♥♦

When Susie and I got back to my castle, she said to me, "What are we gonna do if we can't find them?" I never thought about the worst and Susie obviously did. I replied with, "I don't want to think about that. 

But she was correct. What if we fail to save them? Is it really a good idea to let Roulxs Kaard take care of the kingdom while we are all away? Besides, I don't know how Susie's family would feel about her being about eight weeks away from them. But...Seam, Clover, Lancer...

...Kris.

My will suddenly became ironclad. 

Nothing in this damn world of darkness is going to keep me from saving those poor people, being subjected to god knows what. I want them to live. They are GOING to live.

"Are you done yet??? I'm getting bored!" Susie suddenly snatched me from my thoughts. I realized that while I was lost in my mind, I finished packing the necessities. Good timing. "Yeah! I'm finished!"

"Good, then let's goooooOOOO."

♠♣♥♦

On the way back to the castle, Susie looked tense and uneasy. "Susie? Are you nervous?" Susie suddenly lifted her nonexistent eyebrows and looked at me. After a few seconds of awkward silence, she looked away with a sullen look on her face. 

"A little. I've never had to save my best friend and the one I..." The one who??? Does she love Kris? "The one I love..." 

And then I exploded like a firecracker. "YOU LOVE KRIS?!" I laughed. Susie immediately exploded like a firecracker as well. "NO. KRIS IS THE BEST FRIEND. I WAS JOKING ABOUT THE LOVE."

Then I calmed down. "Oh good." Susie broke down into a boisterous cackle. "Do YOU love Kris?!" She said in a joking manner, definitely not anticipating what I was gonna say. 

"Pfft, yeah."

Susie's laughter died on an instant. 

"Wait, really?"

"Yes."

Susie was left in a state of disbelief and shock. Taking advantage of the awkward situation, I said, "I know he loves me too." Susie let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding in. "Oh good, his face looked so flushed, I thought he was coming down with some sort of malady. Thank goodness he isn't."

I pouted. "Hey, you two spent time in the pouring rain, I'd he surprised if you guys weren't coming down with a cold."

We walked and talked for a while until we reached the castle. Everybody else was still there and talking once again. All of a sudden, I recalled something I told myself a while back.

If Kris were to be kidnapped, Susie would be the placeholder leader. Recalling this, I tug on Susie's jacket. She looks at me with a questioning look on her face. "What's up? Something on your mind?"

"Yeah, so, I was speaking to myself before you and Kris arrived, and surprisingly, I was wondering who would be leader if something happened to Kris and that person just so happened to be you." Susie's eyes lit up, clearly approving of where I was getting at. "Kris got kidnapped, so...yeah. Please don't abuse your power."

I couldn't tell, but I believe something about my pleading eyes gave Susie pity. At once, she nodded her head and took charge. 

"Okay, everyone. This proves to be a difficult task, but I believe that if us four work together, we can get Seam, Lancer, Kris, and Clover back!" Susie commanded towards me, Jevil, and King. "We will not let any sort of malady, any sort of adversity, and any sort of perfidiousness stop us from achieving our goal!" I was stunned. Susie's amazing speaking let everybody else know that this is a real event happening. I was glad that she was taking control and achieving everybody's trust, after mercilessly attacking those whom trust her right now. I had to wipe away a tear. 

"I know that I may have caused plenty of you some hardship, but I have changed and I will lead you all to hope, and we will save those four friendly people, and we will succeed!!!"

I was so proud. "Who's with me?!" Despite them not tagging along, the Rudinns and Hathys cheered. 

♠♣♥♦

~Susie POV~

Speaking like that was rather difficult and nerve racking, but hopefully I managed to get my point across. After pooling all of our money together, Jevil put the D$ in a pocket of his. "Well, are we all ready to embark?" King asked us all. Jevil cheered "YES! WE WON'T FAIL!!" Meanwhile, Ralsei and I kept exchanging nervous glances. He grabbed my hand as a reassurance. "Are you ready, Susie?" In return of the sweet gesture, I said "Hell yea."

Going down those steps to the new path, I had only one thing on my mind. 

To save those that we have lost.


End file.
